Mistletoe
by Saiyan Butterfly
Summary: My attempt at a BV christmas fic. Its good i promise! ^.~ the rating has gone up cause chap 4 is definately gonna be lemony!
1. part 1

Well I thought I would get with the season and write a Christmas VB. I have much more written then this but I want to see what you all think before I post the rest. Maybe ill do 5 chapters for the 5 days left till Christmas^.~ But you'll have to tell me what you think first! This is my first attempt at using first person and I think it went rather well but lets see what you my loyal reader think!

Disclaimer: I don't own it!

And I dedicate this to all you poor lovesick girls who are obsessed with some guy who does not like you back! I am unfortunately one of you ;( Unless of course I'm the only obsessive little person

Anyhow on to the fic!

Mistletoe

Christmas time: a time for people to spend with the ones they love. This year I am with my friends and my two wonderful parents, but still something must be missing. For though the tree has been trimmed and the presents wrapped I am not feeling at all Christmassy. Instead I feel alone because when we have our annual party I will be alone. What's the use in partying when there's no one to join you beneath the mistletoe, No one to search for that perfect gift for, and no one to cuddle up with in front of a blazing fire on a crisp Christmas Eve night? It has never been this way before. I've always had my boyfriend, Yamcha. But now we have grown apart and even though we are more or less still together I am still alone. We still speak but the spark and with that all the love that was is gone. And the only man I think that could stop this pain is completely out of reach. He's so far away even when he is standing beside me. He hates me. I think he must. I know for he has said as much. I won't let him know. I can't let him know the way I feel. He's not a man for useless emotions. I wonder what is wrong with me, I'm usually so vibrant and outgoing, I never let anything get to me but still I can't help but feel this way. Perhaps it is the upcoming threat of the androids and that strange boys prediction of death for all but myself and Gohon. The fact that in the future they all die and I am left here all alone. Even Vegeta and he is insanely strong. But I'm not being me. This is definitely not me I'm being weak and I hate that. So I will stop this ridiculous moping and I'm going to go down stairs and enjoy this party. And if I'm lucky maybe I can trick him into going beneath the mistletoe. 

I gaze at my reflection in my full-length mirrors that adorn my closet doors. Perfect, this dress should really knock him for a loop. The dress is a brilliant deep blue the same color of his tight body suits he prefers to wear beneath his armor. It's quite short and has little places cut out of the sides that have silver ribbons that crisscross. The dress is cut low but not overdone and it laces up with silver ribbons in the back as well. My hair is done up in curls atop my head a few hanging down to frame my face. My ears are adorned with deep sapphire and diamond earrings that match my choker. If he doesn't desire me after seeing me tonight then I may have to doubt his sexuality. I giggle to myself thinking of Vegeta lusting after Goku or something.  That is a sickening thought if I've ever thought one. I turn from my reflection feeling much better and a rather predatory smirk passes over my face as I open the door and head down stairs. 

Its short but you'll get more tomorrow if you give me lots of reviews lol ^.~ well you'll likely get it anyways but still make my day and REVIEW!


	2. part 2

Well I didn't get any reviews for the first chap L but I think that's cause it got pushed so far down the list so quickly. Well please review! This chap begins with Vegeta's point of view!

Disclaimer I don't own it!

Mistletoe 

I am so bored I think that I may have to kill something, and about now that pathetic weakling with the scars is looking like a perfect target. I smirk at the thought of beating the shit out of the little bastard. I'm not sure why but I have developed this hatred for the man that I do not understand. I'm sure something has triggered it, but what remains to be seen. Perhaps it was the time that I returned from my search for Kakkarot. 

The little shit had been treacherously impertinent, calling his search of the super saiyan a waste of time. He would have killed him to, but that woman. Yes she was the cause of many troubles. She was the entire reason he had been forced to come to this damned party. 

Ha! This is no party. If Vegitasei was still around then that woman could see a true celebration. 

He did not much understand this pathetic human holiday anyways, but it seemed to involve giving gifts or something to that point. 

Ridiculous. 

I lean back against the doorjamb and gaze towards the stairs only to see the woman herself make her grand appearance. I was beginning to think that she was not going to show for her own party. I must admit if only to myself that she looks quite alluring in that dress. It's blue, the same color as my father's cape and of my mother's eyes. Blue like Bulma's eyes. I believe that blue may very well be my favorite color. 

I drag my eyes over her body. She is definitely a perfect specimen of the female species. Perhaps she would not be a bad choice for a mate. I tire of spending my nights alone. It might be nice to go to bed with that little vixen each night, but such as it is I know that she would never except the offer. She has a mate. That scarred bastard, yet another reason to add to the long list of reasons I should kill him. I growl as she gives a hug to my rival the one I hate even more. How could she allow Kakkarot to touch her? He did not understand why that would bother him she had often said that Goku was like a little brother to her. 

I growl even deeper as she walks over to the weakling. But surprisingly she does not allow him to touch her. Perhaps they had another one of their fights. I smirk thinking of the fights that I myself often have with her. Personally I find it rather invigorating that she will stand up to me when she is so much weaker then I and on occasion she will actually win an argument. I suppose that comes with her being a genius. Some would most likely feel inferior going up against her, but fortunately for myself I am nearly impossible to beat mentally which is why it is so surprising that she occasionally triumphs. 

~*~*

I stand before Yamcha, one would think I should feel remorseful that are relationship is dead. But that just leaves me free to pursue other and much better prey. Even though it is unlikely that I shall ever catch my untamable phoenix.

 I glance behind Yamcha barely listening to what he is saying. I have just noticed something absolutely delicious. There Vegeta stands in the doorway and unbeknownst to him, hanging just above his head is a lovely sprig of mistletoe. I smirk lightly to myself, however my thoughts are rather annoyingly interrupted by Yamcha. 

"Hey babe are you all right you looked kind of like Vegeta there for a minute with that smirk on your face and all," he laughed lightly. 

He thinks that he is being insulting but I just smirk all the more. "Thank you Yamcha, if you are saying that then I must look damn sexy ne?" I walk away leaving him with his mouth agape in shock. He must not have expected that. I laugh lightly and decide that Vegeta is not going anywhere just yet and I'd prefer certain guests be gone before I make my move.

As the night goes on most all the guests have gone, and lucky for me Vegeta has not moved from his spot. So as casually as I can, I stroll up to him until we are about three feet apart, his usual limit on my proximity. I take a deep breath and prepare my mind for rejection.

Please tell me what u think!!!! And Review!! Or u can always email me its on my profile so don't tell me you cant find it!


	3. Part 3 Morbid Thoughts and Lustful Urges

AN: Hello Minna! Well here is chapter 3! And it has a title be amazed! Several of you said it was evil where I left off last time! Lol! Well you'll probably still think I'm evil with where I stop here! Well I'm positive that the next chap will be a lemon ^.~ So let the hentais out there rejoice lol! And wish me luck cause I've never done that before! Damn I sound too happy for how morbid Vegeta's thoughts seem to be in this chap. O.o 

Mistletoe 

By

Saiyan Butterfly

Morbid Thoughts and Lustful Urges

I have done nothing this entire Kami damned night. I have no idea why the woman insisted that I come. Perhaps she wanted me here, but that is not likely. I'm quite sure most denizens on this planet who have any idea of who I am would prefer me dead. But there is the flaw in their views. None of them know me. No one does, I'm not sure I even know who I am any more. The real me, the person I was meant to be was beaten out of me long ago by the harsh life I lead as a mercenary of Frieza. The thought sickens me, I turned out precisely the way the bastard wished me to be. I never had the chance to be anything, but what that sick bastard wanted. Who knows maybe everything I believe is a falsity perhaps I have been too long under those circumstances. Any lesser man would not have come out of that with even a shred of sanity, but I have survived it and come out with my sanity intact. There is one thing a saiyan will always have no matter who may attempt to control him, and that is his pride. 

My thoughts are suddenly scattered as I notice that the woman is walking this way. She is a welcome distraction to my morbid thoughts. I turn to face her effectively blocking her path to the next room. She stops about three feet from me, as I prefer. Any closer and I generally feel violated unless in battle. I suppose that comes from the years of abuse. She seems too far away right now but then almost too close. I know she would not accept me the way I am. But I have a strange urge to have her dangerously close to me at the moment. I quirk my eyebrow at her and cross my arms across my chest, as she takes a deep breathe, as if preparing herself for something. Perhaps she is going to yell at me. I really could use an argument now, it might alleviate this urge to slam her into the wall and ravish her. 

"Well woman, what do you want"?

~*~*

"Vegeta" I began nervously. I shouldn't be nervous. I am here to seduce him not stand her like a lovesick schoolgirl. "Vegeta…" I begin again with a much more confidant tone. "Do you have any idea of what is above your head?" 

He quirks that eyebrow at me and I want to melt but he looks up anyway. So I take the moment of his distraction and use it to my advantage.

~*~*

As I look up I see a strange sprig of a plant hanging above my head I assume it is just another pointless decoration. I look down to question the point of the thing, but I find that she has suddenly pressed herself against me. Wo…woman I manage to stammer in my shock, she has never been this close to me. I fight between the urge to ravish her here and the urge to run to my gravity chamber and never emerge again.  

"Vegeta we're underneath the mistletoe and it is tradition to kiss when one is beneath it." I explain the concept to him. My hope renewed since he has yet to push me away. I'm astounded that he hasn't. Perhaps he is just in shock. I know I am.

~*~*

All Right you lazy people out there! REVIEW! I know some of you don't! C'mon this is like the fastest I've ever been updating anything! lol! ^.~  So Please Review!!!!


	4. Part 4

Okay First of all I want to apologize because I know I said this would be a lemon but I'm having problems getting to it. This is definitely spicy if that will help. I was just going to keep going and post it all as one chap, but I'm not going to be able to get to my computer until late Christmas day probably so I thought I should just go ahead and post what I had done. So again I apologize that this isn't the lemon but as I've said I've never written one before and I'm finding it difficult. 

So please enjoy what I have so far and please review. Oh and thank you catgirl26 for the nice review! I particularly want to know what you think of the lemon if I can get it written but let me know how this part is going too. 

Disclaimer; see first chap!

Mistletoe

Part 4 (cant think of a title ;p)

We stand beneath this plant that she has called mistletoe and I look into her eyes in shock. I see an astounding amount of lust, not to mention something I do not recognize. In a moment I wonder how she could desire me with all the blood on my hands. I imagine most would be sickened by the thought that they are so near to a slaughter of entire planetary systems. And yet this angel stands pressed against me, closer then anyone has ever been to me, and she gazes up at me expectantly. When I simply stand there she frowns lightly at me and leans in closer to me and I myself seemed to be drawn closer almost of a will that is not my own.  

~*~*

 He is looking into my eyes as if trying to see my soul, and for once his own seem unguarded. I see so many things in his ebony eyes, a great deal of pride, lust, and something bordering affection perhaps. I'm not sure. But what is so unnerving is the death that seems to hang so heavily in his eyes.  It does not herald death for any being but him-self and that is what is so frightening. Perhaps he sees no reason to live. He is the last true member of a dead race. A prince without a kingdom whose destiny was stolen by one who never should be allowed such power because they are supposed to be a low class weakling. And I think maybe that I understand him a little more now. 

He is still just standing there and I can no longer take it. His proximity is driving me mad and the fact that he is affected as well is painfully obvious. If he won't make a move then I will, I decide resolutely. I want to take this pain from him and make him see that he is more then he knows.

I lean in and press my lips to his in a heated kiss plunging my tongue deep into his mouth. He is still for a moment but then he quickly responds pushing me up against the small wall of the doorway. 

~*~

As I push her against the doorjamb I deepen the kiss all the more running my hands up and down her sides. She seems to enjoy this so I become more daring, fondling her ample breasts through the thin fabric of her garment.  She moans in pleasure and it just excites me all the more. I suddenly have the desire to make her feel pleasure unlike any man has or could ever hope to make her feel. I pull back from the kiss and begin trailing kisses elsewhere. I nibble gently on her earlobe and she gasps in delight. I make a mental note of this, I plan on memorizing each and ever pleasurable spot that I find. After this night she will likely be ruined for any other man. I smirk lightly against her ear. If I have it my way she will not be with any other. 

~*~

He has stopped playing with my ear but his gentle breath there is just as torturous. I begin to think he is going to stop but just as the thought passes through my mind he starts up again. He gently slides the straps of my dress down my shoulders, chasing the straps with a hot trail of kisses.

~*~*

I'm being gentler with her then I ever thought I could ever be, as I carefully pull her dress down till it is resting about her hips. I smirk; she is not wearing a bra, if I didn't know better I'd think she'd planned this. I attack her breasts with vehemence making sure she enjoys every torturous little thing I am doing to her. She arches her back into me and I lean back to gaze upon her. She is positively delectable looking, her every curve is highlighted by the soft lights on the tree they had insisted on dragging into the house. Another tradition that makes no sense whatsoever, however I have more important things to dwell on right now. 

~*~*

He has stopped, and is simply standing there, looking at me with such an intense gaze that I feel I'm going to melt under its heat. In the moment that he has stopped my mind has finally come out of the slight haze he had put me in. I gaze closely at him he definitely looks sexy in that preppy sweater, but I know he looks so much better without it. I have a definite need for him to have far less clothes on then he is wearing now. So I begin tugging at his shirt and I am having problems removing the offending material because of how closely we are pressed together. He smirks at my attempts and steps back to pull it over his head. I stare at him in awe for a moment. It's not that I haven't seen him without a shirt before, but I've never been this close, and I've never noticed that there were so many scars. 

He smirks as he notices me staring at him. "See something you like onna?"

I can only nod stupidly at him for a moment and then he leans in close to me and whispers seductively in my ear, his warm breath tickling my ear and causing Goosebumps to spread across my skin. 

"Would you like to see more?"

Well how was that? At least it was longer then the other chaps have been! Anyways please review and tell me what you think! ~ Saiyan Butterfly~ though according to princess perhaps I should be the Majin Butterfly! lol


End file.
